Inexplicable
by MeaJeevas
Summary: Cia never expected to become such a necessity. She never imagined the happiness of entering Wammy's, and she never expected the grief that followed her departure.
1. Chapter 1

**So I think I'm back but I'm not entirely sure. I've been on hiatus due to on-going happenings in my life, but I think I'm ready to start writing again. Now as to what I'll be doing with Misconceptions, that's undecided. I know I want to work on this for now and see what develops. I may come back to Misconceptions after an appropriate amount of time has passed.**

**Thank you, to those of you who are still here. I know it was quite a wait, but here you go. Please don't forget to review. It's greatly appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Cia never expected to become such a necessity. She never imagined the happiness of entering Wammy's, and she never expected the grief that followed her departure.<p>

Cia stood outside of what was to become her home for the next two years. She had almost gotten away, her record was 3 years of avoiding the system. The only reason they had caught her was due to the fact that she couldn't stay full for even a couple of minutes. Cia had just finished paying for her chocolate candies before the social service workers had stormed in. Along with the police. Her struggle was pointless, as she was simply thrown into a van and taken to a strange building. That's where she learned about Wammy's House. It was the only orphanage left that would admit her. The others didn't want the trouble that seemed to follow Cia around.

She glanced up at the intimidating home once more before being herded inside by Beth. Beth was a decent women, in her 20's with freckles and a pixie cut. But she was cold. Not mean, just devoid of most emotions. Cia had tried to make conversation on the ride over, but Beth was uninterested. She spent most of her time on her Blackberry, her fingers flying over the small keyboard with inhuman speed. Not that Cia minded, though. Sometimes, she liked the silence.

"You must be Cia. My name is Roger. I run the orphanage." The man, Roger, had walked down the long driveway to meet them. He was surprisingly unintimidating, though he seemed to think he was. He stood at about a little over 5 feet, and had an important sort of aura to him.

"I am in fact Cia."

"Short for Malencia, correct?"

"Yes, sir." While Cia had no intention of getting close with Roger, she knew she needed to be polite. She needed to actually get a home to run away from one.

"Well? Do you want to come in? I can show you to your room." Roger didn't wait for an answer and proceeded to walk back up the driveway. Cia and Beth followed. The large mahogany doors opened into an empty foyer. Outstandingly, there were no kids around.

"The children are currently at their classes, that's why it may seem a bit empty." Roger remarked as he saw the puzzled expression on Cia's face.

"Classes? Where's the school? We didn't pass any on the way over."

"Right here, of course. Now, you're room is right up the stairs, to your left. You are excused from classes today, but tomorrow I expect you to follow the schedule placed on your desk. The room may seem a bit empty, but on free days you are allowed to go into town and buy whatever your heart desires. And don't forget, dinner starts promptly at 5." Roger finished his speech and walked down the hallway, most likely towards his office.

"Well, I suppose this is where we part ways." Beth had finally looked up from her Blackberry and was gazing at Cia.

"So it seems. Well, I mean, have a nice life then." Beth gave her a look.

"Cia, I know you don't plan on staying here for long." Cia gave her an incredulous look, but Beth continued on. "You should give this place a shot. Really, I think you'd only benefit from this experience. "

"I have no idea what you could be talking about, Beth." She sighed.

"Whatever you think's best. I'll be checking in on you by phone every month at the beginning, but soon it'll only be every couple of months. Here." Beth handed Cia a sleek black phone, very different from her own Blackberry.

"Keep in touch, yea?"

"Of course." Cia promised. Beth wasn't so bad after all, maybe she really would call. With one last wave, Cia headed up to her room. It was as Roger had described. _Bland_. It needed a makeover, something that would make her feel more at home. Cia then remembered about the phone. She took the light device into her hands and examined it. It was modern, that's for sure. It seemed expensive. Would she pay for it? That was the first thing she'd ask Beth, Cia decided, once she called her. For now, though, she decided to see what Wammy's was really about and headed down to find the dining room.

* * *

><p>The sight was not disappointing. Children were running up and down the large room, as others sat, ate, and chatted. It was now that Cia felt a bit like an outsider. It was nothing she wasn't used to. Eventually, she chose a spot at the very back of the room. The only two people sitting there were an odd pairing. One had red hair and yellow goggles covering his eyes. He was preoccupied with what looked like a gaming device. The other looked harsher. He had straight blonde hair that came down to his chin. He was in the process of taking a bite out of a chocolate bar. They both seemed to be around her age, 16 or 17. Cia grabbed a sandwich and a water. A simple dinner for an eventful day. Throughout dinner, the boys were quiet. It was odd, for teenage boys, to not talk at all. You would've thought they'd at least exchange one word. But not a single syllable was uttered. Once Cia had finished, she lingered for a bit, watching the males seated near her. They continued to say nothing, so she left and headed back to her room. They were strange, but somehow, she wanted to get to know them.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! I try to make each chapter at least a thousand words and this one is 1,177. So enjoy! I also want to thank Blaze of Madness for reviewing, it actually does mean a lot to me.**

**I apologize for any errors I had to upload this really fast while I had the time!**

**Please do review, I like knowing how to make my writing better for you all. **

**I've decided I'll be updating every 2-3 days, if I have at least one review (:**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Cia woke with a headache. She glanced at the time and leapt out of bed, only increasing the pounding inside her head. Her first class started in less than 20 minutes. Her schedule read math first. Roger had put all sorts of side notes on the paper, including one about the schedule potentially changing depending on how she does her first day. Before Cia had run away, she'd been praised an awful amount of times for her intelligence. Hopefully she wouldn't have to do much moving around. One first day is horrible, another is hell. Cia sprinted down the stairs, rushing to her class. On the way, she noticed the redhead again. He seemed to have another game with him this time.<p>

The day went by slowly with no more sightings of the boys. Cia knew she wanted to learn more about them, she just didn't want to approach them directly. Not yet anyway.

"Cia? Would you be so kind as to follow me into my office?" Cia turned and found Roger standing behind her.

"Of course, sir." They walked down a long hallway, Cia trailing behind just ever so slightly. They approached a large door and entered an even larger room. Roger sat behind a rather big and exquisite desk.

"Please, have a seat." She did. "Now, you do understand what this place is for, correct?"

"To house orphans?"

"Well," Roger sighed. "It's a little more complicated than that, i'm afraid. You are here to become a successor to L, the greatest detective in this world." _L._ Cia was sure she'd heard that name before, while she was on the run. Ah, yes. He had solved the ever-so-famous BB case. He was all over the news, then.

"A successor?" Cia wondered out loud.

"Yes. See, if anything were to happen to our beloved L, he would need someone equally as smart to take his place. That's what Wammy's is here for. We only take in top of the line pupils and groom them to be good enough to take L's place should anything happen."

"And do we ever get to meet L?" Cia wanted to see the supposed genius for herself.

"I'm afraid there's a very slim chance of that happening. See, L prefers to remain anonymous. It has a better survival rate in his line of work."

"So you're telling me no one has actually ever met L in person?" Cia was beginning to get skeptical.

"What I'm saying is very few have. I can assure you, he is real. L does exist." Roger was getting tired of the conversation. "Anyway, this is not what I called you in for. I wanted to warn you. Do not tell anyone your real name. Here at Wammy's, everyone goes by an alias. Most have forgotten they even have a real name."

"Simple enough. I've always gone by Cia anyway." Cia began to stand.

"Also, I spoke to your teachers today, Even after one day, they feel you should advance into a higher level of math and science. Are they you're specialty?"

"It would seem so."

"Then you will get your new schedule tomorrow morning. "Roger looked down at the paperwork stacked on his desk and Cia took that as a cue to leave. As she opened the door, she found the two boys sanding there.

"You wanted to see us, Roger." The blonde spoke. His voice was as harsh as his appearance. Once again, he had a chocolate bar in his hand.

"Come in, boys." Cia looked back once more, catching Roger's eye.

"Ah Cia, so sorry to bother you, but could you come back in?" Cia straightened her back. She wasn't one who hid in the shadows, she didn't mind the attention. In fact, she sort of liked it.

"Yes?"

"I'd like you to introduce you to some very important people." Roger stood up. The blonde smirked at the word 'important' and took another bite of his ever present chocolate. The other one continued to stare, his hand twitching towards his pocket. His game must be in there.

"This is Mello. 2nd in line to be L's successor." Roger gestured to the blonde who now had a name. "And Matt, 3rd in line." Cia surprised them by asking an what seemed like an absurd question.

"Who's 1st in line?"

"Near." Blondie, Mello, spat. There seemed to be a lot of history between the two. Now that was information Cia wanted to get her hands on.

"You don't seem to talk much." Cia directed her new question at Matt.

"I'm not one for people." His reply was short and to the point. Cia admired those kinds of people. They gave her more to talk about.

"So, what's your talent?" Mello asked.

"Sorry?"

"What's your specialty? Mine is to take initiative, and his is gaming." Mello's chocolate bar was nearly gone, but Cia had a feeling he had more on him.

"Evading people I guess. Running away, disappearing off the map." Cia had never really thought about it.

"Well, at least it's useful. What exactly did you call us in here for, Roger?" Mello turned away. Cia began to leave the room when someone grabbed her arm. It was Matt.

"Sit with us again at dinner?" Cia didn't know they had even noticed her.

"Um, sure."

"Great." He looked at her once more before going to join Mello and Roger.

Well that was odd.

* * *

><p>5:00 came quicker than expected. As Cia walked down the stairs, she wondered whether they'd acknowledge her tonight. She entered the dining room and made her way to the farthest table, the one she'd sat at last night. Matt was already there, but there was no sign of Mello. Cia sat down next to Matt.<p>

"Hey."

"Hey." He didn't even look up from his game.

"Where's Mello?"

"No idea, probably somewhere beating up Near." His face was once of pure concentration.

"Oh. What's the deal between those two anyway?" Matt's game made a sad noise as he looked up to face Cia.

"Why do you wanna know?" He looked at her strangely.

"Mello just really seems to hate him, is all."

"Oh." Matt looked back down and continued to play. "Well, you see, Mello has a bit of an inferiority complex. He feels the need to be number one at everything."

"But Near has him beat at the one thing he cares about most." Matt looked up once more.

"How'd you know?"

"It's hard to explain. I just do."

Matt started a new game as Cia processed the information. For she had realized something very important.

She had met Mello before.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is going to be the shortest chapter ever, it's about half the size of the usual chapters, but it's something. I've been a little busy but now I'm on break so expect longer and more frequent updates (:**

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter so please do review.**

**And as for the guest reviewer: Hello love, I would love to introduce your O.C into my story, unfortunately, I already have a somewhat specific course I want this story to follow. However, I'd love to make her a main character in one of my next fanfics. I could also sort of introduce her in a chapter here, just not make her a major character? Do write back soon, I enjoyed your review (:**

* * *

><p>It had been a very brief meeting, of course. One she had to dig down deep to remember. But she did. It was 2 years ago. She was hiding out in Germany. Cia was quite the traveler back then. She had just stolen a bag of chips. She was so hungry she stopped in an alleyway close by, a foolish mistake. As she opened the bag, she heard footsteps. It was Mello. He had gone by a different name then, one Cia couldn't remember. But it was him. She remembered the smirk. Cia ducked down but it was too late, he had seen her. Mello pulled out a knife, but she convinced him she was no threat. They parted ways soon after. It was short, but the meeting had made a lasting impression on Cia's mind.<p>

"I have to go find him." Cia got up so suddenly she knocked Matt's game out of his hand.

"Find who?"

"Mello."

It wasn't easy, but Cia ended up finding Mello outside, slumped against a tree, eating chocolate.

"Do you remember?" She could see Mello was surprised at her presence, but he continued to lay there.

"Remember what, exactly? I do have a lot of memories, you know." He was beginning to infuriate her.

"2 years ago, in an alleyway, you pulled a knife on me." Mello looked up at her.

"Of course I remember."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Cia was becoming exhausted. It was her second day at Wammy's and she wanted nothing more than for the year to be over.

"I only realized it after Matt and I left Roger's office." Cia sat down next to him.

"Is that why you never showed up at dinner?"

"Maybe. That, or I just didn't want to sit with you." Finishing the last bite of his chocolate, he threw the wrapper on the ground and began to stand.

"What exactly is your problem with me?" Cia began to stand as well.

"I haven't decided how I feel about you yet." With that, he walked off, leaving Cia standing by the tree.

* * *

><p>Cia didn't have much energy left after the encounter. She retreated to her room. She was nearly asleep when a knock signaled a visitor at the door.<p>

"Cia? Hey, you in there?" It was Matt. He walked straight in as Cia opened the door.

"What are you doing here, Matt?" He plopped down on the bed. Cia followed his actions and watched the small screen on which Matt was playing.

"I got bored." Cia pushed herself up onto her elbows.

"You don't seem like the type." Matt raised his eyebrows.

"People surprise you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a package of cigarettes. "You mind?" Matt gestured to the cigarette in his hand.

"Just make sure you open a window." Cia quickly sat up as she came to a realization. "Hey, Matt? When's the next free day?"

"Tomorrow."

"And we can go anywhere we want?"

"As long as it's within a five mile radius."

"Then go out with me tomorrow."


End file.
